Blue: The Best Boy Band EVER!
by WillowSeeker
Summary: Declaration of love for Rachel Berry must be grand, and a grand performance is what Sebastian Smythe can and will do! Smytheberry


"I think you should just spend the night here."

Rachel stop buttoning up her skirt and glance toward the bed. A wrong move because she really needs to get back home if she wants to make it before sunsets and the tantalizing sight of her boyfriend is too tempting to ignore.

Rachel sighs, "You know I can't, Seb." She picked up her black wooly sweaters from the floor and throw it on, "The rehearsal is tomorrow morning and I need my sleep-"

"And you won't be getting any if you stay here with me."

Rachel glares at the smug tone of her boyfriend. "Don't sound so full of yourself." She said, combing her hair from the tangled mess it was. Okay, she was decent enough to wander (or escaping) her way out of Dalton. The last thing she needs is another awkward encounter of merciless teasing from the ever surprising _twins_.

"You know I'm not. It's the truth." Glancing in the mirror, she could see the reflection of her boyfriend strong form, bending down to retrieved his shirt that was tossed halfway across the room.

How on Earth did she get to have a boyfriend who is not only hot but also irritatingly condescending?

Ignoring his statement, because as he said, it is the _truth_, she grabs her bag and waited as he finishes dressing up. Once he is done, Rachel walk to the door, silently opening it, peeking through to see if the coast was clear.

Behind her, she could feel his eyes rolling, "you know, we are a couple and couples do normally fuck and spend the night." He said sarcastically.

Rachel steps out of the room and look apprehensively at her boyfriend, "I do not tolerate what you call our act as _that_. It's disgusting."

"You didn't think it was disgusting when I was –"

"You do not want to finish that sentence!" Rachel snapped at him, jabbing her finger at his chest. His hard chest.

Rolling that great green eyes of his, he pushed her hand away, grabbing it and swooped down to kiss her lips.

And what a kiss it was. His hard persistent met her soft lips. His hand that held hers grasp softly, settled between their chests while his other hand fell down to her waist, holding her closer to him. Her boyfriend, ever the conscience one, thought that maybe she was not annoyed and feeling much more confident, ease himself on the kiss and push his tongue through her lips, sending jolts of excitement all over her body and it was all Rachel could do but to kiss him back with the same vigor, letting her tongue dance with his and both her hands make their way around his head, grabbing at the soft brown hair.

Rachel sighs contently into the kiss. This was what makes her so much in love with him. Despite having all this cocky, forward, snarky, snobby and all around irritating, he was so gentle and smart and honest side of him that just makes her heart melt.

The fact that he can sing as good as she was and probably dances just as suave as any guy could do is just another one or two things she loves about him.

And that was exactly what she told him when the kiss ended, "I love you." She breathes out against his lips.

The fingers caressing her chin froze and so was the body that was attached to it. All the intense state of euphoria that was there gone and Rachel was tired of it happening all over again.

"Rach, I-" He tried saying but was cut off.

"No, please. Just… don't. Don't make it any worse." Rachel said, pushing herself away from her boyfriend. She didn't understand it. It's been a nearly a year now and by high school standard, he should be in love with her!

Was he?

"I love you, Seb. _Do_ _you_? Because I think that you do and you definitely act like you do! So, why can't you even say it?" she said. She didn't realize that she was screaming and that she had attracted many of the other dorms occupants of the floor.

She watches as her boyfriend eyes frantically search for an answer and really, Rachel was not in the moment of wanting to wait for her heart to be broken by one of his silly snarky comments.

"You know what? I think that we shouldn't see each other" seeing the alarmed look in his face prompted her to continue, "not until you tell me you love me. Good bye, Sebastian." And with that she walk away in a true Rachel Berry dramatic exit.

Sebastian stood stock in front of his room, his stomach dropping at the sight of his girlfriend storming out. That was not the kind of good bye that he wanted to give.

And they just broke up?

No, they are not breaking up. He won't allow it! So what if he was a little bit surprise at her confession? A guy most definitely would have been shocked just as much as he wa- Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he sees that he was not alone.

"What are you all looking at?" he shouted and the sound doors slamming was the responds he got.

Damn it, he's screwed.

* * *

Sebastian Smythe has royally screw up. Big time.

Rachel didn't pick up any of his calls, did not reply to his text messages, ignoring him online and everytime he went to her house, she was out somewhere and her daddies are definitely not helping.

He knew that Leroy and Hiram Berry was in on it too with all those glaring and threats that they threw at him.

He fucked up. That's it. Plain and simple. Rachel just wanted him to tell her he loves her. And he did. Really do love her. He was just a bit chicken shit whenever it comes to saying it to her.

But it's not like it was easy! All his life, ever since he knew off the bird and the bees and whatever the fuck it was when it comes to sex it was always been toward a guy. Hell, he never even touched a woman beside Rachel. He sure as hell never love anybody!

Well, except of course, his mom and his little sister.

And to expect him to sprout Shakespeare's love poem to a girl when he was really sure he would say to it guy was really not easy.

But he can't deny it now. He loves Rachel. He loves her with every bit of his smarmy soul and could never live without her equally overbearing, egotistical, loving and caring beautiful self. And because of that, a simple apology and a declaration of love with roses will not be satisfactory for his beloved. Oh no, she won't have it and neither does he.

Declaration of love for Rachel Berry must be grand, and a grand performance is what Sebastian Smythe can and will do!

So, what kind of performance does one Sebastian Smythe could do for his Rachel? What songs and by whom? And for those questions he answers it all by himself.

Boybands! Whose songs are better to melt the heart of girl than if not a boyband and to Sebastian, there was only one band that could top any other.

Blue.

Those dudes can get anybody singing to their tunes. Their songs are hits after hits and despite having only three or four (he's not sure about the new ones)albums, each and every one of them are just as good as the other.

It's pretty obvious he is a fan.

Of course, that's just Sebastian opinion. If asked anybody else, they would say that it is the Backstreet Boys who are the greatest boy band ever, and he's not denying it at all. But Blue was his favorite and he already got a song in mind.

But just to be sure, because knowing Berry, she would picked Backstreets Boys (ever seen her previous boyfriends? Backstreet indeed!), he'll pick one of their songs too. It will be so good, Rachel was gonna come crawling back to him in no time!

Now, the only thing left to do is to call in the _troops_.

Sebastian slam open the door of the Warblers practice room, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Guys, I need help." He said loudly.

The Warblers all release a huge sighs.

_Finally!_

* * *

Rachel sighs dejectedly. It was a warm, sunny day today in McKinley and Kurt and the glee clubbers wanted to have lunch in the courtyard to enjoy it. Kurt forced her join in and try as she might, she could not find it in herself to reveled in the happiness that was around her.

It has been a week and a half since that day in Dalton. She went back home crying that night and was thankful that it was only Sam present at her house. She really didn't want to explain it all to her overprotective parents. Those threats of a a.45 was as real as it gets and Rachel do not want things to get messy. Sam console her (tapping her back awkwardly and sang _When you wish upon a star_, because that's the only Disney songs was appropriate according to him) and promise to trash Sebastian until he is nowhere near good looking as he was right now.

But Rachel decline the offer because she knows that in her heart, Sebastian love her just as much as she does him.

Well, at least that was what she thought last week.

She avoided him at all turn and he kept on trying but he didn't these last few weeks and Rachel is in agony over it. What if she was wrong? What if Sebastian wanted her back but since she denies him at every turn, he gave up?

She is so stupid.

Rachel slumped in her seats and rests her chin on top of her hands, staring longingly into space. This Friday will be the last day of school and it was her graduation day too. After that, it will be New York for her. She so badly want to be with Sebastian right now. At the corner of her eyes she could see a smiling Kurt, skipping his way down the stairs to her with his boyfriend and Santana trailing behind.

"Rachel! Hello, Earth to Rachel? Are you okay?" Kurt said, grinning at whatever it was that was making him happy.

Rachel wanted to smash his head and along with all these happy people. Can't they see how sad she was?

"No, I'm not Kurt." She said back unenthusiastically.

"Why?"

Rachel look at Kurt. Was he serious?

"I think that midget here is talking about craiglist." Santana said, sneering at the couple. Turning back to Rachel she said, "I thought you broke up with him."

"I didn't."

Blaine stare her quizzically, "But you said-"

"I know what I said and I thought it would sprang him into action and tell me he loves me. Not drop of the face of the earth!" Rachel ranted.

Kurt shrugs, "Well, you did avoided him everytime he try to see or call you."

Rachel shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "I was trying to play hard-to-get."

Santana snorted, "Well, he definitely got the message then. He's gone now, Rach. So suck it up."

Rachel pouted.

Blaine was about to argue because even though Sebastian was an asshole, he was really good to Rachel, when something caught his eyes.

"I think I would disagree on that, Santana." He said.

"And why would that be, Borat?" Blaine gave a nasty stare a Santana for that insult but none of it was important to Rachel, because up there on the highest staircase was her boyfriend.

Sebastian.

Rachel got up to the stairs. "What are you doing here, Sebastian?" she said coolly, while restraining herself from jumping to his arms. She misses him more than she thought.

"I came to apologize." He said.

"That's not what I want to hear." She responded.

"That's right Rachel. You tell him you don't want him anymore." Kurt said loudly, causing many people to pause and look at the scene. Rachel clenches her jaws (she notice Seb is doing the same) from screaming back at Kurt. His dislike against Sebastian was still evident as ever. Blaine put a hand over Kurt, telling him to not interfere. Kurt huffed, displease that he can't get his way.

"I'm sorry Rachel," Sebastian said, coming down a few steps down towards her, "and I know that's not enough for you and I just want to say that these last few days is just hell without you. And what you ask is really simple thing to do but I was afraid and maybe a bit over my head to say it."

It was then that Rachel notice the rest of the Warblers, with Nick and Jeff in front line on top of the stairs. They were singing a tune. One that she recognized but couldn't put a name to it. It doesn't matter because Sebastian was here and he is finally going to say it!

"So, I hope that this would help." Sebastian said, and slowly step back, giving her that devilish smile of his.

If it were any other girl, they would have swoon right then and there. But this was Rachel Berry and until he say it, she won't swoon.

Hopefully it will be soon enough.

_You're my shining star,_

_That is what you are_

_There is no one like you baby_

_Angels everywhere_

_Everytime you're near_

_You will always be my baby_

_Baby when you do the things you do_

_I wanna be close to you_

_'Cause I need to feel your every move_

_Baby I can never say how much_

_( I )I need your touch_

_( I )I can't get enough_

_'Cause you know what you do turn me on oh yeah_

_You're my shining star,_

_that is what you are_

_There is no one like you baby_

_Angels everywhere_

_Everytime you're near_

_You will always be my baby_

Everybody was going wild for the Warblers and Sebastian could not have been more happy when he sees the look of encouragement from his fellow warblers. Their performance was so great, Sebastian is sure that Rachel is happy with him right now.

Except that she wasn't because that scowl in her face was not a sign of a happy Rachel Berry he wanted.

_I've never been so satisfied_

_with anything in my entire life_

_cause you are doin' everything so right_

_oh oh baby, what what_

_I've never been so satisfied with anything_

_in my entire life caus'e you are doin everything so right_

_oh oh baby,_

Sebastian went up to her, taking her hands and the other other Warblers took the cue, began circling her, singing their best to remove that scowl from her pretty face.

_You're my shining star,_

_oh yes you are_

_There is no one like you baby_

_Angels everywhere_

_Everytime you're near_

_You will always be my baby_

Well, at least she smiles a bit. Sebastian thought as he takes her arms and dances with her. The crowd was cheering on him. Somewhere down the stairs Blaine and the rest of glee gangs was singing along, dancing with the own partners.

Well, except Kurt the old Betty White over there.

_You know that I adore you_

_wanna be there everyday for you_

_Satisfy your every needs my baby,_

_baby You know that I adore you_

_wanna be there everyday for you_

_Satisfy your every needs my baby, baby._

Releasing her, Sebastian went down the stairs, joining the others along with the Warblers. Everybody clapping their hands to the songs while Rachel stood on the stairs looking down on him.

_You're my shining star,_

_that is what you are_

_There is no one like you baby_

_Angels everywhere_

_Everytime you're near_

_You will always be my baby, baby._

The song ended and everyone cheered so loud, the area was booming with the sound. Some of the Mckinley's kids (namely Blaine, Sam, Puck, Brittany and Santana) clap their hands on his back or gives short hugs, congratulating him on the stellar performance.

But his eyes was set on Rachel and she didn't look to happy.

Rachel came down and stood slightly farther than he was, and Sebastian tries not to panic because goddamnit, he fucking killed that song!

"Well?" he asks and immediately regrets it seeing the look on Rachel's face.

"_Well?_ Well, Sebastian. I think that it was clear that you only thought of me as one thing only!" Rachel shouted angrily, coming to stand close to him. Sebastian wanted to cower and maybe was turn on a bit because angry Berry is sexy Berry, " and that it was to be your _fuck bunny_!"

That got him out of his dilemma. "No, wait. That's not what I meant-" Sebastian starts.

"Whatever." Rachel shot back, knocking his shoulders as she stomps her way back to her table.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Sam asks, grabbing her arms to stop her from leaving.

"Yeah, you've been moping about the dude and now you're blowing him off?" that was Puck.

Rachel sighs, trying to hold the tears back in, "Guys, it's not that…"

"Sebastian, what we're gonna do?" Nick asks the brown-headed boy in question.

"I told you we shouldn't do this song. But _you_ insisted." Jeff jumped in, sneering at Nick.

"Well, how was I supposed to know? Backstreet Boys was _the best_!" Nick defended.

Sebastian bring his hand up, effectively shutting up the two as he quickly went to one of the McKinley guys who was sitting eating lunch. Time to do damage control.

"Okay, hobbit. Let's get this straight. The dude just literally sang that he worships you and you're turning him down?" Santana asked belligerently. Other members of New Directions was asking the same thing, shouting mostly at her. Rachel was tired of explaining to them that what she wanted was something else than worshiping.

She wanted _love_.

Taking a deep breathe, she open her mouth to explain when the sound of a guitar playing stops her. Looking past her friends, she sees Sebastian with a guitar looking at her.

_From the moment I met you I just knew you'd be mine_

_You touched my hand_

_And I knew that this was gonna be our time_

_I don't ever wanna lose this feeling_

_I don't wanna spend a moment apart_

_'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do_

_That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you_

The others parted so that Rachel could move closer to Sebastian. Sebastian, taking it as a good sign, continue singing, as with the Warblers.

"_Every day that I'm here with you, I know that it feels right" _Sebastian sang sweetly to her and smile when she does too.

"_So right"_ Nick and jeff sings along with the others.

_And I've just got to be near you every day and every night_

_And you know that we belong together_

_It just had to be you and me_

_'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do_

_That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you_

_And you know that we belong together, It just had to be you and me_

_'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do_

_That's why I'm by your side_

_'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do_

_That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you_

_'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do_

_That's why I'm by your side…._

Sebastian got up and went up closer to Rachel

" _and that's why I love you…" _He sang to her. Rachel was smiling so brightly at him it was Sebastian could do but to kiss her, and he did. Behind them, the girls all "aww" and sighs romantically. The Warblers are just relieved that finally it was working.

The two end the kiss, "I love you, Rachel and I'm really sorry." Sebastian said honestly.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Rachel said sweetly, happy to have what she wanted.

"And…" Sebastian taunted. Rachel rolled her eyes as Sebastian waited with his signature smirk. Though, that green eyes of his betrayed that cool confident composure he had masked on.

Rachel breathe out heavily, "Oh, well…I love you too." She said cheekily. Sebastian smiles and holds her a bit closer and tighter before he kiss her again. His last thought before it fills with everything that was synonyms with Rachel Berry was,

Blue is the best boyband EVER!

-END-


End file.
